ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Born This Way Ball/Tickets
Tickets :For more ticket information on The Born This Way Ball, please click here. Depending of the venue, different type of tickets are available but include type possibility: standing also known as General Admission (GA) and seated (these tickets usually have a section name or letter with a row number). Only the general admission tickets are eligible to be part of the Monster Pit (see the Monster Pit tab). Tour package For the tour, Live Nation created three packages with a different seating or General Admission option. Each package came with a Lady Gaga merchandise item, a collectible laminate and onsite VIP host. :Notes :A The Government Hooker Package give an early entry for General Admission standing area (no access to the Monster Pit) :B The Heavy Metal Package include a pre-show hospitality (appetizers and beverages) Package 1.0 (Asia, Oceana, Europe, Africa, South America) Born This Way Ball Package Tote Bag.jpg|ADMAT tote bag (First version) * btwblunchbox.jpg|ADMAT lunch box (First version) * 1 Stitch.jpg|ADMAT Thermos * Born This Way Ball Package Laminate.png|Laminate/lanyard * BGCMLG12.jpg|Skeleton socks ** denotes exclusive merchandise not available to buy elsewhere. Package 2.0 (North America) Born This Way Ball Bag.png|AMDAT tote bag (Second version) * Born This Way Ball ADMAT Lunch Box.JPG|ADMAT lunch box thermos (Second version) Born This Way Ball Package Laminate.png|Laminate/lanyard * largeimgbtwbposter.jpg|8 x 10" glossy ADMAT print * Born This Way Ball Paws.png|Novelty foam monster paw * ** denotes exclusive merchandise not available to buy elsewhere. Pre-sale For the first time, Gaga hold a pre-sale for her fans through Little Monsters for the North American dates. Fans had to click "Join" on the date they wanted to attend and received a pre-sale code via email. This particular pre-sale was held before any of the other pre-sale such as the Citi® Cardmember Presale. Dates In April of 2012, Gaga revealed on Twitter that the tour would consist of 110 shows. Additionnally 9 more dates were added for a total of 119 shows. Due to a hip injury, the final 21 shows of the tour were cancelled and the tour ended with 98 concerts. The tour is Lady Gaga's second longest tour behind the Monster Ball 2.0 which had 166 dates. The Monster Pit on 17 shows was not used because of safety and space issues. The Born This Way Ball marks the Gaga's first tour in all continents, except Antarctica: *80 shows accross Asia, Oceania, Europe, North and South America, Africa and Europe in 2012. *18 shows in North America accross Canada and United States in 2013. Initiallly, 39 shows were planned. After roughly each three consecutive months on tour, a break was scheduled lasting between a week to a full month. Announcement 2-8-12.jpg|The first and second legs were announced on February 8, 2012. 4-9-12.png|European leg was announced on April 9, 2012, which consisted of twenty-one dates. Latin America Born This Way Ball First Dates.png|Dates for Latin America were announced on August 6, 2012 via Twitter. NORTH AMERICA TOURDATES.png|The North America first installment dates of the tour as revealed on September 5, 2012. The first and second legs for the Born This Way Ball were announced the following day, revealing that Gaga would perform concerts in countries such as South Korea, Hong Kong, and Singapore.Additional dates as part of the Australasia leg were added on February 15, 2012. In the first few weeks, the tour was met with controversy in some religiously strict countries. This lead to the cancellation of the scheduled show on June 3, 2012 at Gelora Bung Karno Stadiumin in Jakarta, Indonesia. European leg was announced in March 2012, which consisted of twenty-one dates over a period of two months, initiating in Bulgaria while concluding in Spain. Dates for Latin America were announced on August 6, 2012 via Twitter. There were two dates in North America and four in South America, with more to be added. The last announced 21 dates of the tour had been cancelled due to Gaga requiring surgery to repair a labral tear in her right hip cause by the repetitive movements of her performances. Asia 2012 Table Oceania 2012 Table Europe 2012 Table North America 2012-13 Table South America 2012 Table Africa 2012 Table Category:The Born This Way Ball Tour